Blue Sky
by i-aM-BRoKeN
Summary: There wil always be a blue sky waiting tommorow for you and me...


Summary: AxC one-shot. "There will always be a blue sky waiting tommorow…"

Author's notes: Hi! This is my first ever AxC fanfic, I gave it my best shot. The song is entitled "Blue Sky" by Hale. It's one of my favorite songs ever because it's meaning is so deep and wonderful. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny. If I did I would've killed the Hawke sisters and exterminated them forever.

"Blue Sky"

By Hale

_When do stars fade their light?_

_Does the moon and the sun make it all right?_

_For you? The world maybe…_

_Like and endless storm chasing all mystery…_

Two figures were seen on a moonlit beach, walking hand in hand. One was a young man with cobalt-blue hair and eyes like sparkling emeralds, the other was a girl with bright blonde hair that looked silvery in the moon's feeble rays, and tawny amber eyes. The girl suddenly let go of the boy's hand, giggling and playfully beckoning him to chase her. The boy laughed while he hitched the sleeve of his dark green jacket higher, shouting after her, "Why you…!" He ran after her, both laughing, the girl's green dress being blown up by the gentle night breeze. At last he caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. The girl shrieked and tried to break free, but he got a good hold of her. At last, in exhaustion, they collapsed in the sand, resting contentedly in each other's arms. Soon everything was silent again, all they hear was the mere waves pushing up the seashore and the sound of each other's breathing.

_Is there hate, in your heart?_

_Does your body drop, and tell you to stop,_

_Loving you, or loving me?_

_When it all falls down you just sing with me._

"Athrun…" she whispered the name of the only man she ever truly loved. She clung on to him tighter and snuggled up against his chest. He smiled, she loves his smile. A smile of assurance, a smile that says, "Everything will be all right." He held her closer, the woman who completely turned his life around. She gave him a reason to live, a reason to appreciate life, even when a war darkens the once bright future. "Cagalli…" he whispers back, kissing her on the forehead while breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. In moments like that, one couldn't find words enough to express the wonderful feeling of having the most important person in your life sitting right next to you, knowing that they're always there for you and will never leave you no matter what.

_Co'z there's a blue sky waiting tommorow,_

_Waiting tommorow, shining and shimmering._

_A blue sky waiting tommorow,_

_Waiting tommorow, maybe it's all we need._

"What will happen…?" Cagalli said softly, gazing towards the azure horizon, "What if, these wars never stop? Will there still be a future?" Athrun followed her gaze to the uknown, "I don't know for sure…no one knows what's in store for us." He paused, and stroked her head for a while, "Are you worried? That something might happen?" She nodded silently, and shuddered involuntarily, "I…I…don't want it to happen…ever again." He tightened his embrace, offering comfort to her. "I know. But there will always be a blue sky, waiting tommorow." He smiled down again at her, "Waiting for you and me."

_Oh, don't you wash away that smile,_

_You just look out of the window and see the light._

_It's beautiful to be alive,_

_It's wonderful to live a life_

_The sun is sure to shine, _

_For you and me, for everyone_

_So don't be sad, it's just a start,_

_Of a new beginning in our life._

She smiled back, and then got up. Athrun followed suit. She put her arms around his waist and held on tightly. "No matter what happens," she said, "I'm just glad you're here. I love you…" She closed her eyes in silent contentment. He returned the embrace, murmuring in her ear, "Me too. I love you so much…" They withdrew from the embrace and leaned in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Every second that their lips stay firmly together seems like forever. As they broke apart, Athrun kissed her again lightly on the lips before holding her close again. This time nothing mattered, except the two of them.

_Rain will keep on falling,_

_Some things you can't control._

_While the sun seems far and hard to hold,_

_It will unfold._

"No matter how dark our future is," he said softly, "I will stay with you, forever…"

_There will always be a blue sky,_

_A blue sky waiting tommorow,_

_Full of hope._


End file.
